Happy Birthday
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Angel and Collins celebrate Collins' birthday. Based on my other fic Numbers. Chapter two is up, and so is the rating...
1. Good Morning

"Collins,"

He heard the sweet voice whispering in his ear, pulling him from a deep sleep. He didn't open his eyes, though, just shifted a little, burrowing deeper into the warm covers and reaching for his lover, gently tugging his arm, wanting him back in bed with him.

"Collins," he heard again, as Angel pulled his arm out of his grasp. Collins whimpered a little, rolling on his side to face him and opening one eye to peer up at him. Angel giggled softly, a bright smile lighting his face, and Collins couldn't help but smile back at him. It was always like that with Angel; no matter how Collins was feeling, one smile from his lover could always brighten his day.

"C'mere, you," Collins growled, playfully, fully awake now though his voice was laced with the last vestiges of sleep. He reached out and grabbed Angel around the waist, pulling him onto the bed with him and leaning in for a kiss.

Angel laughed, a delighted squeal slipping from him as Collins' big arms slid around him. He had other things in mind, though, and he enjoyed the touch for just a moment longer before pulling away, hands against Collins' bare chest as he pushed himself off the bed.

"No!" he protested, laughter in his voice, "Not yet, honey." He smiled sweetly at Collins, reaching out a hand to gently stroke his cheek. He was so excited about today, and even Collins could see it, though he wasn't quite sure _why_. Mornings were not Collins' most intelligent time.

"Happy birthday, Collins," Angel said softly, eyes dancing with love and adoration for his man.

_Happy Birthday_.

Collins' eyes widened, stunned that Angel had actually remembered. They'd only discussed it once, the night they met, and it had never come up again. Collins hadn't celebrated a birthday since he turned ten, and was used to it just being any other day. But Angel, Angel had remembered all this time, and he could tell just from the look in his eyes that he was going to make this a special day for him.

Angel, for his part, practically beamed as he reached over to the table beside their bed to grab a small plate of food.

"Made you breakfast in bed," he said, finally slipping into the bed beside Collins. He propped a pillow up against the wall, urging Collins to sit up, and he did, leaning against the soft pillow, still shocked that Angel had even remembered. He looked at the plate of food, registering it and its mouth-watering aroma for the first time. It wasn't much – they had very little money, and some days, breakfast wasn't even an option for them – but to Collins, it looked like a gourmet meal. As Angel straddled him, holding the plate in one hand and taking a piece of toast in the other, all Collins could do was look at him in wonder, amazed at how he ever managed to deserve his love. Angel was the most amazing person he'd ever known, and every day he thanked his lucky stars that he was his.

Carefully, Collins took a bite of the toast Angel held out to him, never breaking his gaze. This was, without question, the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, and his heart swelled with love for him. Wanting to share this special moment with him, he reached for the other piece of toast, but before he could pick it up, Angel swatted his hand away, grinning.

"Nuh-uh," he said, waggling a finger at Collins playfully, "It's _your_ birthday, honey. This is all for you."

Collins ate slowly, savouring every bit of the simple breakfast, feeling like a king. In all his life, he could never remember anyone doing something quite like this for him, something for him and him alone. The love he could feel in this simple gesture was nearly overwhelming.

When he was finished, Collins gently took the plate from Angel, setting it aside and slipping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He scattered kisses across his cheeks, his chin, his nose, before finally letting his lips linger against his lover's.

"Thank you," he whispered when he pulled away, gazing deeply into Angel's eyes, "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me."

Angel just smiled at him, eyes twinkling as he lay his body flush against Collins', pressing his hips down against his lover's.

"That's not your only gift," he whispered, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Collins just gazed up at him certain he knew just what Angel had in mind. This was going to be the best birthday he'd ever had.


	2. Together

Slowly, Angel urged Collins onto his back, letting his hands wander over his broad chest as he kissed him soundly. As the kiss broke, Angel pulled away just a little, smiling down at his lover as he let one finger trail over his dark skin, tracing letters there. A soft giggle spilled from him when he was finished, and he leaned down to press a kiss to that same spot, his warm lips making Collins shiver. He moaned low in is throat when Angel's tongue darted out to taste his skin, managing to keep himself composed enough to ask, "What'd you write, baby?"

Angel giggled again, running his palm flat over the invisible words. He smirked up at Collins for a moment before wiggling down a little and beginning to spread kisses down the centre of his body, loving the way his skin felt, how he tasted.

"Happy birthday," he began, voice low and husky, punctuating each of his words with kisses and little licks to his chest and stomach, "To the sexiest, sweetest, most handsome and amazing man. I love you." Most of that he hadn't actually traced, but he couldn't keep himself from saying it. To him, that was exactly what Collins was.

Collins flushed deeply at the compliments, never taking his gaze off Angel. His muscles tensed under his hot kisses, his arousal building with each one. "Angel…" was the only word he could manage to voice as he watched his lover travel down his body. His hips lifted involuntarily when Angel lightly nipped the sensitive skin just above his underwear, and he groaned softly, reaching one hand down to sift through his short hair.

Angel giggled quietly once more before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Collins' underwear and swiftly pulling them off, tossing them aside and letting his eyes rake over Collins' naked form. Without wasting even a moment, Angel curled his long fingers around Collins' length and slid his lips over the very tip, sucking gently and producing a long, low moan from his lover. He smiled around him, stroking him once before moving his hand away and taking him fully into his mouth. Angel could feel Collins' body tense beneath him, and lifted his eyes to meet his, feeling a rush of heat flow through him when he saw the pleasure that graced his lover's gorgeous features.

He sucked him slowly, teasingly, listening to the soft sounds his lover made, gently stroking his hands over his bare legs as they writhed beneath him. He could feel Collins' hands gripping him more tightly, tangling in his hair, and he moaned softly around him, knowing he was moving closer and closer to his peak.

In all his life, Angel had never enjoyed pleasuring men this way, but with Collins, it was so different. For Angel, pleasuring Collins felt almost as good as receiving that pleasure in return, for with Collins, Angel knew he wasn't taking from him, like so many others before him. With Collins, it was something special, something shared. With Collins, it was _love_.

Angel knew Collins' body as well as he knew his own, and when he sensed his lover was teetering on the brink of his orgasm, he let him slip from his mouth, kneeling up between his legs and smirking at him, licking his lips seductively.

The loss of Angel's warm mouth caused Collins to gasp, a tiny, rather undignified sound slipping between his lips. He whimpered softly, opening his eyes to look up at Angel, body on fire with the pleasure that raged through him.

"Baby," he groaned, reaching out his arms to him, wanting to feel those lips around him again, but Angel slid gracefully out of his reach and off the bed, standing before him just far enough away that he couldn't touch him.

With a mischievous grin, Angel slowly peeled his robe off his body, revealing himself to his lover. Only Collins could make him feel this comfortable, to show himself completely to him. He tossed it aside, reveling in the way Collins' smouldering gaze drank him in, a small blush creeping onto his features. Not wanting him to wait any longer, Angel deftly grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table, squirting an ample amount onto the palm of his hand and wrapping it around his lover firmly as he climbed back into the bed, straddling him, a soft laugh escaping him at the sound of pleasure that spilled from Collins.

Stroking him gently for a moment, enough to make him squirm beneath him, but not enough to make him come, Angel let his free hand roam over Collins' chest, teasing his nipples and watching as his back arched up under him. When he was ready, Angel let his hand slip away, preparing himself quickly, never taking his eyes off Collins' gorgeous face. He could see the desire growing in Collins as Collins watched him, and knew he was doing everything he could to hold back, to keep from flipping him over and just taking him right then.

In time, when Angel felt like he too was ready to burst, he pulled his hand away and leaned over Collins again, taking his length in hand and bringing it to his entrance. He held him there, just staring down at him, smiling, before whispering, "I love you," and slowly sinking down onto his slick member.

They made love slowly and passionately, soft words passing between them as hands roamed the familiar territory of soft, heated skin. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, love flowing between them so strong it was almost tangible, low moans pressed into tiny kisses. Even though Angel wanted to keep control, to make this completely for Collins, he made no move to stop his lover when he wrapped his big hand firmly around him, stroking in time with the rhythm Angel had set.

"Collins!" he cried, eyes falling shut as the added sensation drove him to the edge of his peak. He knew Collins was holding back for him, waiting for him before he let himself go. Collins loved it that way, loved to feel Angel's body tense around him as he came, to let it push him over the edge.

"Yes, baby," Collins groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows, body taut as he continued to stroke his lover, his free hand gripping his hip tightly as his own hips thrust frantically up to meet Angel's. It wasn't long before he felt Angel tense, muscles clenching around him as he came between their bodies with a long cry of his name. With one more thrust into his lover, Collins followed, releasing deep inside him as Angel collapsed on top of him, crying out his love to Angel as he slid his arms around his waist, clinging tightly to him.

"Oh Angel," he whispered, body trembling, "My beautiful Angel."

Angel was quiet for a long moment, panting, ear pressed to Collins' chest, just listening to his racing heartbeat. Finally, he lifted his head to look into Collins' loving brown eyes.

"Happy birthday, honey."


End file.
